


Coral

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Her lips were a heaven Lin had yearned for.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Coral

Lin forgets how to breathe when Kya actually strips naked.

‘ _I’ve missed that sight_ ’ Lin admits to herself as she swallows around a throat dried by the heat of her ragged breathing.

“Well-” Kya says as she folds her wet clothing neatly “So what n-”

Before Kya can finish the sentence Lin closes the distance between them and they’re close, naked and feeling each other’s heated breath on skin that has yearned for the touch of the other woman for years now.

Lin doesn’t steal a kiss, being the good cop she is. She just stands there, gayzing upon her old love and the coral color of lips that she dreams to taste just once more.

Kya stares at Lin, her core aching just like her heart had every day she’d been away and before she knows better she’s standing on the tip of her toes and… well what can be said? Kya had never been that much of a good girl to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Steamy updates starting the 10th. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
